


Wolfs Whisperer

by VampireHero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Peter, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHero/pseuds/VampireHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles (Human) meets Derek (Wolf) and his Pack... Sterek / Steter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Speacial Thanks: For my Betas KayTeaR and SN359.

## Teen Wolf - Short

 **[** _Wolfs Whisperer_ **]**

 

* * *

  **1.**

* * *

 

 

Stiles was good at dealing with animals.  
  
He could easily make friends with them than with people.  
  
And yes, he lived a little further out in Beacon County.  
  
It made no difference to him whether he lived in the city or not.  
  
Much to the displeasure of his dad who called him almost every day, or passed by with the police car. Stiles knew his dad worried about him because he didn't have a lot of social contacts. That and because he was afraid of losing his only son, when Stiles was out here alone in the woods. But this was where he felt comfortable.  
  
In the city most people didn't notice him and his ADHD made it even less likely that anyone would put up with his presence for any length of time.

He felt comfortable out here, and could roam through the woods and find new inspiration whenever he wanted.  
  
Much to the pleasure of his publisher, he continued to work on his latest comic: _Teen Wolf_. It was about a boy who was bitten by a wolf and became one himself. The story took place at a high school and told of how the boy, who had been rather plain, suddenly became popular. By his side he had a best friend who knew his secret and helped him whenever he could. Especially when it got tough.  
  
His publisher had been pushing to see a new chapter of it. So Stiles worked late into the night, until he was exhausted and fell asleep right where he was. The next morning he would surely have woken up in an impossible position, cursing the following soreness. However, it didn't come to that, because he was woken by something.

Something warm was covering his face and tickled him lightly. A gentle torture, which tore him from his sleep until he finally opened his eyes. But when he was awake, he couldn't believe it. He was being licked. By a wolf!  
  
"Oh holy shit ~ I mean, what the hell ~ What ~" Stiles stammered, scrambled to his feet, and fell back slowly. Apparently this displeased the observing intruder because he growled warningly. Two glowing red eyes were fixed on Stiles; watchful, dangerous.  
  
_Not good, Stiles. A hungry wolf staring at you, as if you were his next meal. He doesn’t even look as if it would bother him that you haven’t showered for several days._  
  
_And you hardly took care of the household, either, as usual when you’re close to a deadline and…_

The growling of the wolf brought him back to reality.

_O-kay. Maybe you don't have to worry about it. You're going to die anyway. What a pity. And you haven't even seen the latest Star Wars movie yet. And you've been looking forward to seeing Han Solo and Chewbacca so much. They were an odd duo, but they always managed. Especially the ‘getting away alive’ part._

"Wow, quiet, my boy," Stiles said, trying to appear calm himself. He'd nothing at hand with which he could defend himself. He only had his big mouth. Oh, and he knew how to handle a weapon, his father had taught him how to shoot. But Stiles possessed no gun. Who would ever find their way to this wilderness out here? Well, apparently no human, as Stiles laughed bitterly and only looked at his intruder, stunned. A wolf. A rather large wolf with wild eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't eat me. It's only me, Stiles", he told to the wolf, hoping that it would turn out to be as harmless as the animals he met in the woods. They tended to be smaller animals such as foxes, rabbits and even a hedgehog now and then.  
  
But a wolf? And such a beautiful, and dangerous, animal at that?  
  
No, so far Stiles hadn't seen any. In addition, there were no wolves in Beacon County; not one in the last fifty years. Why was this one here? In his house? In his bedroom? And why had it merely growled at him instead of devouring him?  
  
After all, it had fangs which could easily penetrate his flesh and tear him to pieces. The wolf made no move to come closer; instead, it looked over to the bed, then back at Stiles.  
  
"Um yeah, that's my bedroom, you know," Stiles said. Talking was good. Better than running away and provoking the wolf. "If this is supposed to work out with us here, we need to work on our communication. I mean, you do want something specific from me, right? Otherwise you would've already eaten me."  
  
Again the wolf looked to the bed and then to Stiles, its growl darkening.  
  
"Hey, easy boy," Stiles said and backed away. Since he hardly had an alternative, he slowly sat down on the bed. "Are you perhaps irritated because I'm wearing my red hoodie?" That was just a cliché, right? "Listen, I'm not Little Red Riding Hood, or even the grandmother. You must have mistaken the house."  
  
The wolf glanced at him, not upset but rather calm. His growl slowly ebbed away.  
  
"Good, good. You see, there is no reason to make trouble here," Stiles said and glanced sideways to his bedside. Where his phone was. He only needed to call someone; the speed dial was enough to get through to his dad, and this whole nightmare would be over. But Stiles barely moved and the growl began again. He was slowly getting used to it, suppressing a roll of his eyes.  
  
"This is really starting to get silly," he said, and looked accusingly at the wolf. "What exactly do you want from me?"  
  
The wolf looked at him, unimpressed, and bared its teeth. Once Stiles withdrew his hand, it became quiet. If Stiles hadn't known better, he would have thought the wolf wanted him to stay in bed.  
  
"Just to make sure I understand you correctly: You want me to stay in bed?" Stiles assumed.

The wolf nodded once, if you could interpret the gesture like that. The animal didn't move and just looked expectantly at Stiles.  
  
"O-kay. I wanted to sleep anyway, technically I have slept , although not exactly comfortably and ... don't look so grumpy, I'm laying down already, see?", Stiles said; he didn't let the wolf out of his sight. Stiles watched it skeptically. The wolf made no attempt to devour him. Instead, the glowing red eyes stared at him for a moment before the animal turned and moved to the bedroom door. But instead of disappearing just as quickly and mysteriously as it had come, the wolf lay down in front of the door, and glanced at him. Watching him. A growl followed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sleeping," Stiles said and laid down, his heart was beating wildly.  
  
The wolf remained alert and listened carefully to the heartbeat of the human. When he had calmed and Stiles had fallen asleep, he lowered his head and, satisfied, closed his eyes as well.

 

* * *

 

 

**TBC**

 

  
 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks: For everyone who read this Story and also your reviews *cuddle*

## Teen Wolf - Short

 **[** _Wolfs Whisperer_ **]**

 

* * *

  **2.**

* * *

 

  
Stiles was like Kevin Costner; he had his own personal wolf.  
  
A rather insistent, grumpy sour wolf.  
  
Stiles hadn't yet figured out how the wolf had come into his house, let alone what it wanted from him. His wolf came and went as it pleased; but Stiles could rely on one thing: whenever he wanted to go to sleep, the wolf appeared soon after. The distance between them decreased with each passing day. The animal had lain at the door at the beginning, now the wolf lay right in front of his bed.  
  
It didn't move during the night. Only when Stiles got out of bed. In the morning his wolf followed him to the bathroom and waited outside the door. That was the only privacy Stiles had.  
  
All in all, his newest roommate behaved strangely. Not like a typical wolf.  
  
Stiles tried to provoke it over and over again. He had a lot of jokes in stock; wolf jokes were okay, dog jokes not so much. His companion didn't like being compared to a dog. If he tried it, a dark growl followed every time. Stiles had learned to work around this taboo subject.  
  
"Stiles, are you sure that you want to keep this dog?" Scott whispered softly to his best friend. Although he supported him in many ways, he wasn’t enthusiastic about Stiles' decision on his newest pet.  
  
Scott McCall was one of the few friends Stiles had had since school. Scott had always accompanied him since the old days and was still there for him. When they weren't talking to each other via chat, they were playing online games together. And once a week Scott brought over Stiles' groceries.  
  
In his comic, Scott played the main character. Stiles himself was a minor character, as the hero's best friend; just as it was in real life. Only that that was fiction; after all, there were no werewolves.  
  
Stiles looked at the wolf which lay at the door and didn't let him out of its sight. It had its ears raised; a sign that it was listening to them carefully. In general, it showed much interest in many things; for example, in Stiles' work!  
  
Stiles was accustomed to leaving his drawings openly spread around in his study, mostly even on the floor. The wolf looked at these sketches and made it clear what it didn't like. The disliked pieces were simply torn to shreds. It might be brutal and sometimes frustrating, and yet, Stiles had the feeling that thanks to his latest companion he was being productive with his work.  
  
Stiles' usually ordinary and strict life had been shaken up. And not in a bad way. Stiles felt like he was needed for the first time in a long while. The best part was, the wolf didn't judge him and listened to everything he had to say. No matter how silly and unimportant it was.  
  
So why should he send the wolf away?  
  
"He would have hurt me already, if he wanted to. Furthermore~" Stiles shrugged. "It's not as if I can talk to him. I mean, I'm talking, and he is listening. That doesn't mean that I can send him away so easily."  
  
"Seriously," Scott said. This monster of a dog didn't look very tame and whenever Stiles wasn't looking, the beast bared its teeth. It made it clear that it didn't like Scott. The feeling was mutual. "You should get him checked for rabies. Or better yet, let him go. He's not a lap dog but a wild animal."  
  
"Dude, that's a wolf, of course he's wild," Stiles said carelessly. "And yes, I've tried to get rid of him. Once my dad even took him and ordered one of his deputies to set him free in the reserve." Scott looked at him skeptically. "What can I say, three days later he was back at my door."  
  
Stiles didn't mention that he even shared a room with the wolf. Scott probably wouldn't understand it. Not even what kind of relationship he had with this animal. For him it was not some stray wolf, who wanted to eat him. Why should it? It hadn't even hurt Stiles and apparently it wasn't going to. Perhaps Stiles was naive, but he would rather trust a wolf than a human.  
  
He had often been lied to by his so-called friends.

Even Scott had once hit on the girl Stiles had a crush on: Lydia Martens. Okay, it had been at a party and they'd had too much to drink. Nevertheless Stiles hadn't spoken to Scott for a whole week after he had caught the two of them together in a deep kiss.  
  
"I mean it, you can always bring him over to us," Scott offered.  
  
"Now, it certainly wouldn't hurt if I brought him over once, right?" Stiles muttered and looked thoughtfully at the wolf. It was after all a stray and liked to prowl. Maybe Stiles should have it checked once; just to be sure.  
  
Scott looked up, hopeful; also the wolf, which had been quiet until now, looked at Stiles, its head slightly to the side while it bared its teeth. As if it wanted to say: _You can't be serious.  
_  
"Okay, don't jump for joy," Stiles grumbled offended. "Honestly Scott, he's harmless; unless he was hunting and comes back with a bloodstained snout. Believe me, that is not just a cliché, and I'm well aware that he is a wolf."  
  
"Can't you at least register him?" Scott asked. "I don't like how he walks all over you, and certainly not how much freedom you give him. He should at least wear a collar."  
  
_That and a muzzle,_ Scott thought.

He could still remember the first encounter with this dog. He wasn't surprised that Stiles had again brought a pet into his home, it was much more the realization that this pet was a wolf. His best friend had tried to downplay it and that this animal was peaceful. But when Scott came too close to it, the growling began. The dog had warned him with bared teeth.  
  
Stiles had been able to calm the animal, God knows how he had managed it.

Scott always got goose bumps. To him, it was no more than a dog; like the monster dog from Baskervilles. It would simply be too crazy to admit that it was a wolf. A creature which was known in Beacon County only from fairy tales and in those there was a moral: the wolf would devour you whole while you were still alive.  
  
Scott didn't want to imagine what that meant for his best friend.  
  
"I think he doesn't like the idea," Stiles interfered, now that the wolf trembled in anger and darkly growled. "I don't like it either," he admitted, looking apologetically at Scott. No, the wolf would be bound by no one and certainly would bear no collar.  
  
Said animal quieted instantly, it was satisfied with Stiles' response, and lay to his feet.  
  
"He feels at home here, apparently." Stiles said and merely shrugged his shoulders.  
  
The wolf glanced at Stiles and then put his head on his knees. His signal that he wanted to be petted. He liked it that Stiles was no longer afraid to touch him. That's how it should be. They needed each other and trusted each other. That was an important step in their relationship. Stiles belonged by his side and the wolf wouldn't allow anyone to stand between him and this human.

* * *

 

**TBC**

              

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks: For everyone who read this Story and also your reviews *cuddle*

## Teen Wolf - Short

 **[** _Wolfs Whisperer_ **]**

 

* * *

 3 **.**

* * *

 

It was unusual, that the bell rang at the front door.  
  
The only ones who visited him were his dad and his best friend, Scott. And they had a spare key. So why should anyone ring the bell so late this evening?  
  
"I'm coming," Stiles called out, when it rang again. His wolf, who lay on the fur carpet, straightened up far enough to keep an eye on him. So it was unlikely that the visitor was a bad guy. Stiles had complete trust in the wolf's judgment; otherwise the animal would have reacted differently. For example when Scott came by. It seemed that his wolf was suspicious of Scott. The wolf growled every time and he didn't leave Stiles' side.  
  
"Good evening," Stiles welcomed his visitor. "May I help you?"  
  
"I hope so. I'm looking for my nephew, Derek Hale."  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone."  
  
_Except for the wolf,_ Stiles thought, but he hardly counted as a human being.  
  
"Oh, but I know he's here," the man insisted. "And I'd like to come in."  
  
_Definitely not!_  
  
"Honestly, no one is here, just me, Stiles. And you don't want to be here. Nobody comes out here. How did you get here at all?" So far Stiles couldn't see a car parked outside. "Never mind. Is your car still somewhere? I can call someone to take you to town."  
  
"Or you can let me in, Stiles, your decision," he said and Stiles had the feeling that the stranger's eyes were digging into him too intently. "By the way, I'm Peter Hale, Derek's uncle; pleased to meet you."  
  
"Okay, good for you, honestly, but I'm most certainly not letting you come in", Stiles fended him off. "I don't even know you dude. Even if you have a nice smile, you're still pretty pushy and creepy. I don't know whether you've just escaped from a nuthouse and got lost here by chance or whether you had a good reason to come here." When Peter began to say something, Stiles held up a hand and interrupted him quickly. "I know you're here because of Derek. But what can I say, he's not here. And why not? Because I live here all alone."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Dude, I'd have probably notice if another man lived here with me."  
  
"So it wouldn't bother anyone if I came in?"  
  
"It would bother me," Stiles said.  
  
"What, are you afraid of, that I could change into an animal and attack you?" Peter asked, curiously and smirked. He liked this human already. "Maybe you should be afraid, Stiles, but maybe not." He shrugged. "Like I said, I'm looking for Derek and I don't plan to stay out here the whole night."  
  
Apparently this meant that all had been said because Peter now made a move to enter the house.  
  
Stiles looked on with wide eyes as the intruder came closer and did the only logical thing he could think of: He slammed the door in his visitor's face. Almost. Peter's hand blocked it and forcibly opened the door. It seemed to be easy for him to press it open.  
  
"Really, Stiles? Slamming the door in my face?" Peter said, looking at the young man with a calm smile. "Come on, just think about it. I'm not here to harm you. You have my word." He turned away, leaving the stunned boy and went into the living room. He had already noticed the presence of his nephew there from well outside the door. In fact, since he had arrived at this small town.  
  
"Derek, nice to finally see you again," Peter grinned and walked toward the wolf, who just looked at him blankly. "I see, you're just as chatty as ever." Peter laughed; Stiles didn't.  
  
"Dude, you do realize that that is a wolf, right?"  
  
"I'm aware of that fact," Peter said, stifling a giggle. "May I introduce, Derek Hale, my nephew. And yes, he is a wolf but he is also the Alpha from the Hale Pack; my family."  
  
Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't believe him.  
  
"Wow, you're crazier than I first thought. I mean, your nephew? Seriously? You don't look very alike," Stiles said sceptically. "So who are you?"  
  
"I often hear that we are alike and we aim for the same goals. We can be stubborn, if we want something, Stiles. And family comes before everything, to protect them comes first."  
  
"Great, fascinating, next you'll tell me that you're not human," Stiles suggested sarcastically. He looked at the wolf, then back to Peter. "Let me guess, you're a wolf. A werewolf." He imitated the growl of said animal. Peter watched him in amusement. "And then you'll tell me that you sprout fur once a month, when it is the full moon. You howl at the moon, chasing something out of pure instinct and roll around in the blood of your prey."  
  
Stiles knew all about it. He had researched enough about wolves and other creatures to be able to write the comic for Teen Wolf. How unusual was it, that there were people who took it a bit too seriously, such as Greenberg, who had firmly believed himself to be a vampire.  
  
"No, you idiot, I'm not out of control and certainly I don't transform into a monster once a month", Peter said.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed that anyway," Stiles said and smiled, until the following statement abruptly left him speechless.  
  
"But you're right, I'm partly a wolf," Peter admitted, without any mockery. "Sure, it's tempting to change during a full moon, everything feels more intense and alive than on any other night. But that doesn't mean that we can't decide when to transform. And believe me, I've been a werewolf long enough, that's why I'm not after any prey." A smile appeared on his lips as he briefly looked Stiles over, from head to toe. What he saw was very satisfying. "I decide for myself what I want to hunt down and possess."  
  
A dark rumble made the two realize that the wolf was also still present.  
  
Derek had listened quietly and he let Peter talk. It couldn't hurt to prepare Stiles for him and his pack. But his uncle shouldn't tempt him and certainly make no claims of ownership over this boy. Derek alone would determine who was best suited for Stiles.  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away," Peter said, turning to the wolf. Even if his apology wasn't genuine, it seemed that it was important for Peter to appease the wolf. "But I can understand why you come here. Although it wasn't easy to follow your trail, Alpha."  
  
They both knew that it was intended to be so.  
  
It was important for Derek to find this mortal first and get to know him. He wanted Stiles to get used to him and to recognize him as his Mate. They had been getting closer over the last few months. The bond that had developed between them played an important role. It would help Stiles by making it easier to accept the Alpha.  


"Well, while this conversation of yours is very interesting Peter, you still haven’t answered my question," Stiles said and didn't know what was crazier: Peter Hale, who admitted to being a werewolf, or the fact that he claimed the wolf as his nephew. Did anyone notice the irony of it? How crazy that sounded?  
  
"Why are you here, Peter? Is it because of the wolf?"  
  
"Derek," Peter corrected him.  
  
"All right, Derek," Stiles gave up. "How did you know where to look? I mean, honestly dude, nobody comes here who hasn't been here before or who doesn't have a good reason to be here. So why are you here?"  
  
"I followed his scent after he was gone one morning. That's typical of him, he comes and goes as he pleases," Peter answered. "After we had been waiting for our Alpha for about a week, I decided to look for him."  
  
Stiles understood Peter too well.  
  
"I know what you mean. He definitely has his own head and does what he wants. I haven't figured out why he is still with me. He comes and goes as he pleases and I can never tell if he will come back or not," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. "How did you follow him? Derek will hardly have laid a trail to led you to me."  
  
"Well, I have a pretty good sense of smell," Peter said, while Stiles looked at him, doubtfully. "It was exhausting to find his scent again and again, as it seemed to fade with each passing day and I nearly lost his trail." Peter looked at the wolf. "I did expect nothing else from you, Alpha. Although I can imagine why you have come here, you still took the time to not lead us to him. You would have preferred if I had completely lost my way. So you could continue to have Stiles to yourself."  
  
Derek looked to Peter, and it looked like he was smiling. Stiles was fascinated by how far he could read the wolf and his expression.  
  
"Well, Stiles, I'm pleased to meet you," Peter said, turning to the boy. "As you see, I didn't bring a lot of stuff, so you'll hardly notice me while I'm here. I hope it doesn't bother you if I stay."  
  
Peter looked expectantly at Stiles as did Derek.  
  
"What? You want to stay here?" Stiles looked to Peter, then to the wolf. Derek nodded at him and even if Stiles had the feeling that he would regret it, he gave in. "Okay, but you sleep in the guest room. Can I trust him?" Derek snorted out. "I thought so," Stiles said and sceptically looked at Peter. "Okay, you can stay. But if you try anything funny, I'll throw you out, are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal clear," Peter agreed. He was patient, he could wait. "By the way, I'm hungry, my last meal today was lunch. What do you think, can we eat something? I'm not picky, the pizza in the freezer is enough for me."  
  
"What? How do you know that I have pizza in there?", Stiles asked confused.  
  
"I have a nose for such things." Peter chuckled. "So what do you say?"  
  
"Sure." Stiles said and went into the kitchen. But not without a skeptical look to Peter. Something about this man was not normal. And he would find out what it was.

 

* * *

 

**TBC**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks: For everyone who read this Story and also your reviews *cuddle*

## Teen Wolf - Short

 **[** _Wolfs Whisperer_ **]**

 

* * *

**4.**

* * *

 

"OH. MY. GOD."

  
Stiles stepped back, stunned.

"You're a werewolf!"

It had been a week since Peter stood outside his door for the first time. Stiles had been watching him since that day, and overall Peter seemed normal, human. As he'd promised Peter remained in the background while Stiles was involved in his work. Peter used the time to take care of the household. The only taboo was Stiles' office, where he couldn't change anything, not a bit. The younger one needed the chaos in order to think better.

Another bonus to his latest roommate was Peter could cook. Nothing of the fast food stuff Stiles preferred. Peter always took the time to prepare a proper meal for them. They shared the food with Derek. Stiles had tried it at first with kibble until he offered the wolf fast food. The animal would always eat what Stiles had, with some raw meat mixed in. Urgh.

Previously Stiles had avoided talking about the fact that Peter was a werewolf.

Today, however, Stiles had mentioned the issue again.

"Actually, I had expected a different reaction." Peter sighed theatrically before he bared his teeth and stared at his prey. "Are you not afraid of me?"

"Afraid? After living with a sour wolf and a creepy werewolf? Why should I be?" Stiles heart was pounding incessantly faster in his chest and it was true that Peter's presence unsettled him. "Okay, yes, you're right, I'm afraid. I mean, you're a werewolf! Everything I've read about it and what I've seen as pure fiction is real. Of course I'm worried, especially when a naked man stands in my living room."

A slight blush was on Stiles' cheek. It wasn't as if he'd never seen other guys naked. Back at school it had been normal, especially after the PE classes. But Peter wasn't a boy, he was a man; an incredibly handsome one.

"You should put something on, dude, before you catch a cold."

"I like you, Stiles, you're funny." Peter took a step toward the boy, curious how he would react. "You look in my eyes. But if I remember correctly, you couldn't get me out of my clothes fast enough."

Stiles continued stubbornly looking into his eyes. Okay, yes, he had urged Peter, but normally people never did what Stiles wanted. However, Peter had willingly undressed with a mischievous grin in front of him and - OH MY GOD - what Stiles had never thought possible, had become reality. Writing stories about werewolves was one thing, encountering a real werewolf something else entirely.

Stiles didn't know if he was fascinated about it or whether he should be worried, but he had approached Peter when he was in his wolf form. Stiles had admired that beautiful animal - even if he wasn't as large as Derek - and then touched him.

Why not?

Stiles was curious by nature and he wanted to convince himself that the wolf was real. He wanted to know everything about Peter and the werewolf he was.

"You can look at me, Stiles. There is nothing that you haven't seen." Peter tried convincing him. He was pleased with this new development and that Stiles became interested in him.

"No, no need." Stiles waved aside his offer, embarrassed, even if it was tempting. Peter had nothing to be ashamed of. "You know why I wanted to see your true form. One reason was certainly my curiosity, but another was your relentless criticism; because the bloodthirsty werewolves behave far more like sweet little lambs. And that from someone who invites himself into my home and claims to be a werewolf." Stiles shrugged. "Honestly? Until now, I thought you were crazy; harmless, but crazy."

"Is that so?" Peter had to smile at that thought. "Well, I can live with that."

"Apparently." Stiles said and snorted. "Dude, you really should put something on. Now."

"Fine." Peter shrugged, then turned around and left. He had what he wanted; a confirmation. An answer to what Stiles felt for him. Peter had listened to him, not only his words, also his heartbeat. He had observed Stiles reactions and perceived clearly the excitement that Stiles felt when Peter turned from the wolf back into a human.

This promised to be fun.

 _oooOOOooo_  
  


"You're werewolves and can transform at any time, right?" Stiles concluded. Peter had meanwhile dressed in something normal: A pair of jeans and a dark shirt with V neckline. They were sitting in the living room, Derek lying at Stiles' feet.

"What about Derek? Why doesn't he change?" Stiles was curious about that, since he knew that Peter wasn't as crazy as he initially thought.

Derek's ears were upright, while he lay and enjoyed Stiles' proximity; the talking he left to Peter.

"Derek is a pure-blood Alpha, Stiles. His mother was a wolf and also an alpha, his father was a beta and a werewolf." Peter told. He had watched his nephew and knew him well enough to know how much he could say. In this case: _Everything._ "Well, Derek takes after his mother, and it was only a matter of time before he would take over the pack."

"Okay, so Derek is a pure-blooded wolf." Stiles said and nodded understandingly. "Thus, he can't turn into a man, right?" Part of Stiles was a little disappointed about that statement. Since there were actually werewolves, he wanted to see Derek's human form. "That's great, honest, even though I wish I knew him better and was able to talk to him. Which I'm doing already, but the communication is somewhat - one-sided."

"Believe me Stiles, whether as man or as wolf you still wouldn't have a proper conversation with him." Peter teased and looked boldly to his nephew. The wolf gave him a warning look and bared his teeth slightly. "I'm sorry, Alpha, but you have to admit that you're not talkative by nature and quick-tempered." Derek growled darkly now, a second warning. "Okay I understand. I'll tell him of the bright personality that's probably hidden somewhere inside you, so you have no reason to look at me so angrily."

Peter certainly didn't want to feel Derek's teeth in his flesh again. That one time when he had teased Derek that his nephew with his grumpy mood would never find a mate, had been enough for him. Derek had brought him to the ground with ease, his chest pressed hard on the floor, while Derek's claws dug into his back. Derek had thrust his teeth into Peter's neck. The torture went on until Derek was of the opinion that his uncle was sorry. And in that moment, Peter felt really sorry.

He had gone too far. In fact, he had made only one of his jokes, as so often before. It had never bothered Derek. He had a thick skin, in more than one way. However, it was different with Derek's Mate. Since that day, Peter learned to be careful about this matter.

"Derek is a natural leader, Stiles and he knows how to protect his pack." Peter said, trying to flatter his Alpha. "And then again he is unpredictable and disappears under the cover of the night."

"You said that Derek suddenly disappeared." Stiles recalled the first meeting with Peter. "How so? What was he looking for?"

"For what we all crave, Stiles." Peter said patiently. "He was looking for his mate." Stiles listened attentively, between fascination and confusion. "Not for the first time, of course. It would be only a romantic view, if I would say that fate brings us together with our lover." Peter shook his head, as if this was absurd. "The truth is different. Many of us are alone and will never meet their true mate. Even after years of searching."

"And what do you do when there is never such a meeting?" Stiles asked curiously. "I read that wolves are looking only for one partner. Is this also true for you? Would you stay a lifetime alone?"

"Well, some choose to be alone, others choose a bond with someone, in order to not to be alone."

"And you?"

"I'm single." Peter replied. He looked intensively at Stiles, again. He'd noticed it since their first meeting, the connection that existed between them. Peter could feel it with all his senses, that this man belonged to him. Derek probably knew it too, which didn't mean that his nephew would share his prey with him. Patience. Peter had to prove himself patient.

"It is worth waiting for your mate, Stiles." Peter smiled with satisfied. "You can feel it at the first encounter. A mate makes us stronger in many ways and the emotions one feels for one another are intense and you can communicate to each other, no matter what form you are in."

 _Now that's interesting,_ Stiles thought.

"So, assuming I would choose Derek, then I would understand him?" Stiles asked and watched the wolf. Derek had meanwhile gotten up off the floor to take a better look at his human. "It's only fair, don't you think?" Derek cocked his head to one side. "You seem to understand me, but you hand me so many mysteries, Derek." Stiles sight before he laughed. Had he actually thought to be bound to Derek? "Okay, that was kind of odd."

"Why not? It's possible." Peter interjected and received Stiles' attention. "You're more than qualified Stiles. I'm already jealous of the person who will get you in the end."

"Seriously?" Stiles asked sceptically. He'd a crush during school for Lydia Martens and later he had a phase in which he had dreamed of Danny Mahealiani. With neither of them had he ever started anything, not that either one of them knew who Stiles Stilinski was.

"There are certain rules, right? After all, I belong to no pack, let alone to your family, nor am I a supernatural being with any exceptional talents. I'm not really suitable as a mate, or even as a boyfriend. What do you think, why I live out here?"

"Because it is a beautiful place?" Peter suggested. "We're wolves, Stiles, so the area is perfect for our kind, so we can be ourselves and transform anytime. It's a nice spot, located in a quiet neighborhood, you even have a forest on your doorstep." Peter smiled his charming smile again as he listed the points. "I can imagine why you live here. God, I would live here as well - if I didn't already."

"That's another thing; you didn't tell me how long you're staying." Stiles said. "You're planning on leaving again, right? This isn't going to be a longer-term visit, right? I mean, I'm not really prepared for a visit, let alone to constantly have someone around me and - what are you doing?! Did you forget the _don't-touch-and-show-physical-interest-rule_?"

"Stiles." Peter said quietly but dominant. He didn't like it that Stiles found it natural to be alone, that would change. Peter put his arms around Stiles' hips and pulled the man to himself while Derek licked Stiles' hands and made him laugh.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're worried about me?" Stiles asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're really an odd couple, but just for your information: I'm fine, okay?" Stiles relaxed into Peter's hug while he allowed Derek to put his head on his lap. Stiles scratched the wolf, preferably behind his ear, whereupon Derek growled and gave himself up willingly to Stiles hands.

"Now that you've taken us-" Peter said.

"I had little choice."

"- and we appreciate your hospitality, we will stay here for a while." Peter continued undeterred. He wanted to settle down for a while. As long Stiles didn't intend to move away, there was no reason to go away from here. "You will not regret that we're here, Stiles. That with us is only the beginning."

 

* * *

 

**TBC**

 

 

 


End file.
